Musical
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: A Clash Between the Boy Singer and a Girl Singer! Is this would be a war again? Musical by: muststairway All Rights Reserved 2013
1. Chapter 1: Popular Singer!

**Note:** This is my story again. I deleted the Disappearance it's kinda lame. So, this is my replace. It's all about Musics. But also **be cautious** about the grammars, spellings, undefined descriptions, etc. Also I don't own any Music I post in here especially the lyrics. Also **I don't own Inazuma Eleven the charcters, plots, drawings, etc.**

* * *

**Musical**

by: **muststairway**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

It's March 26, 2013. In the Concert Grounds there were upcoming concert to be held in 7:30 PM, today. It's Haruna Otonashi's Concert. She's a popular singer and dancer. Everyone loves her singing and dancing. She famous in the world. She sings, Japanese, English, and Filipino songs. She also knows how to speak English, Japanese and Tagalog. Everyone admire her singing now she's gonna sing some songs.

**"Mama! Where's Haruna-san?" **A little girl asked to her mother.

**"You sure love Haruna Otonashi, she's gonna sing in 7:30 my child." **Her mother smiled to her and looked at her watch.

**"Yeah Mama, she's great in singing. That's why I love and admire her so much Mama. What time is it? Mama?" **The little girl cheerfully asked.

**"It's 7:06 PM dear. There's still 24 minutes." **The mother smiled.

**"Mama, let's go before Haruna-san sings!"**

**"Where?" **Her mother puzzled.

**"In popcorn stand Mama." **The little girl smiled.

**"Alright baby." **Her mother smiled.

The mother and her child goes to the Popcorn stand to buy some Popcorn to eat. The night is too deep, the lights to the concert are ready this Haruna Otonashi is ready for the concert in 24 minutes. The night is noisy but it will be more noisy when Haruna Otonashi sings with her heart and mind.

**"Haruna, the show will start in 23 minutes." **And her manager named Mamoru Endou.

**"Okay!" **Haruna cheerfully yelled.

Haruna Otonashi works for Endou Star Records. And her manager is Mamoru Endou. She sold many albums in the world and this album is titled **Songs for You** it sold 3,657,982 million that was overall sold in the world. And she's on world tour in Brazil.

**"Haruna, that Shirou Fubuki sings again in Japan. He also sold 3,600,264 million albums. And his manager Natsumi Raimon also was interviewed today for Shirou's albums and concert today! Our enemy the Raimon Records!" **Her manager said again.

**"Don't worry Manager, they won't beat us." **Haruna grins.

**"Yeah, that's best for you Haruna Otonashi!" **Her manager thumbs up.

**"Ms. Otonashi! Your on in 1 minute!" **The organizer said with some checklist.

**"I must be ready Manager."**

Haruna goes outside her personal room when concert comes. So prepared herself at the back stage. With her clothes in black sleeveless clothe and with her punk gloves and denim blazer and with a black boots and black & white long socks and a denim shorts and with a headphones at her ears.

**"Your on!" **The organizer thumbs up.

Haruna goes outside the back stage and holds a wireless microphone. She walks towards the first part of the big stage. She was energetic and cheerful at the floor.

**"Whats up!? Ok, let's start this concert! Come on!" **Haruna claps.

All the crowds shouts because of Haruna comes out of the backstage and they stand up and clap. All the fanboys was nosebleeding! All boys likes Haruna the boys blushed at Haruna. The Papi's soundtracks are playing now. Haruna started to sing. [**Note:** **Papi** is property of **Jalo Jennifer Lopez**]

**Let all the heat pour down **

**I'm good as long as he's around**

**He let's me wear the crown**

**I do my best to make him proud**

All the crowds shouted and sing together with Haruna. Haruna sing with passion with all her heart and mind. She really wants to have this job. And now she's all popular.

**Now all my super ladies**

**I got my baby**

**If you got your baby, baby**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Put your hands up in the air**

**Dance for your man if you care**

**Put your hands up in the air air air**

**Woahh ohh ohh**

**Move your body, move your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

**Rock your body, rock your body,**

**Dance for your papi**

Haruna sings while dancing with some back up dancers. All the crowds raises their banners and they shouted for Haruna's name especially boys. The other crowd dance and sing while Haruna is singing the Papi. After Haruna's concert about her other Songs like Papi, etc. she goes at the Autograph table with her two body guards and her manager Mamoru Endou. The little girl and his Mother are next to sign at Haruna.

**"Amazing! Mom I saw already Haruna-san in personal!" **The little child holds her paper.

**"Yeah." **Her mother smiled. **"Were next baby." **

Haruna signs the papaer of the little girl and Haruna sweetly smiled to that girl. The line for Autograph is too long. Her manager goes to the TV for the live new feed about the Raimon Records. That Shirou Fubuki has also concert for this day.

* * *

It was silent in Concert Grounds in Japan waiting for Shirou Fubuki's presence. Especially the fangirls, this Shirou Fubuki was really handsome. And he is also to be known sporty. He can also sing he sell his album called **Apologize **(**Note: ****Apologize **belongs to OneRepublic). He wears a white t-shirt with heart printed on it's chest. He has some bracelets. And he bring a Microphone, all fangirls shouts for his name.

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the groun****d**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound**

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say  
**

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But that's nothing new, yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**

**And you say sorry like the angel**

**Heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid  
**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa  
**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
**

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground  
**

All the fangirls shouted for Shirou. They are all blushing and falling in love!

* * *

Review? Suggestion? Request for Haruna/Fubuki's gonna sing?


	2. Chapter 2: Haruna's New Song

**Note:** The song that mocha34345 requests. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The Bad Day by Daniel Powter will be in the next chapter of Musical so let's start this.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haruna's New Song**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

After Haruna's big great concert, she have a big rest today. Free from any stress at singing at her new projects, at her job dancing and singing. She sat at her comfy couch. She was in her big house at the province of asdfghjkl. I that place it was very peaceful, no noises and there was no people too much. She watched her big screen LED Television and it's touchscreen. She saw a breaking news about Shirou Fubuki who was a popular singer and dancer too. She listened very well at the news.

**"Today live here at the Raimon Records with interview with Shirou Fubuki who sold 3,627,002 million of his Album. Hello Shirou Fubuki? What are you gonna say that your Album admires everyone at the world?"** The reporter asked Shirou who was a handsome man and great singer.

**"Uh, all I can say is thank you for who supported me especially with the fans of ShirouDreamers, shirouaddicts, and also my silent fans thank you. Also I thank God for every blessings I received even though I'm tired singing and dancing it's really hard to be popular isn't it?"** Shirou who looked at the camera sweetly smiled.

**"What can you say about the tention between you and Haruna Otonashi also the Endou Star Records and Raimon Records?"** The reporter asked Shirou with a serious look. Because it's a reporter's job.

**"Oh, nothing at all. There's no tention between me and Haruna Otonashi. Even the Raimon Records had no tention at Haruna Otonashi's Records."** Shirou who looked at the camera, he lied everything the truth is he is Haruna Otonashi's enemy he just gave a smile to everyone who is watching Television. **"For who says we have tentions, that not really true. Especially the bashers."** Shirou said it with his macthing serious tone.

**"Okay Shirou, do you have any other projects to come?"** The reporter asked Shirou.

**"I still don't know yet, maybe you can ask my manager Ms. Raimon Natsumi."** Shirou who cheerfully smiled at his watchers on the Television.

**"Oh okay, thanks for the time Shirou Fubuki. Okay back to you Sofie."**

Haruna quickly turns off her LED Television and lays down at her comfy couch and relaxes. But she couldn't think about Shirou's next project. Shirou was her enemy since when they started to be a singer. _'That Shirou sure lies to the media, the truth is when have a big tention at the Raimon Records and to him.'_ Haruna thinks by all herself at her couch. She decided to go outside at her house, she wears her dark black shades, her eyes doesn't see at her shades. And with a long fashion jacket and denim shorts and long pink and green socks and matching sneakers. That's her casual disguise. While she was walking, she saw a guy with a shades and jacket too.

**"Is he a celebrity?"** Haruna questioned herself and comes near at the guy.

**"Haruna Otonashi?"** A familiar voice called her name. Haruna's face was in the state of shock. As she looks at the guy, her eyes widens when the guy started to remove his shades, it's Shirou Fubuki. _'What is he doing here?'_ Haruna thinks at her mind.

**"Oh, Haruna."** Shirou smiled at Haruna. Looks like a fake and plastic smile.

**"What are you doing at this place?"** Haruna asked him while her eyes are still blinking, Haruna can't really believe that Shirou was really handsome when in personal.

**"Rest. I'm tired, by the way Ms. Manager Raimon asked me that I must not talk with you. I'm your enemy after all. Sorry for disturbance."** Shirou walks away and wear his shades.

**"That's better Shirou."** Haruna agreed, Manager Endou also asked Haruna that she must not talk with Shirou, he's my mortal enemy.

Haruna go back at the rest house of mine. Haruna opened the door and Haruna hanged the jacket at the jacket stand. Haruna removed my shoes and change my clothes Haruna change it into panjamas. A light pink colored with a yellow moon printed to it and teedy bears are also printed at it. And a matching light pink look like cotton house slippers. Haruna lay down now at my modern bed and hugs a bed time pillow. Haruna looked at the window. The weather looks like gloomy, grayish clouds. Looks like it's gonna rain. Haruna looks at her drawing desk. With some papers and ballpen and pencils erasers. She thinks another idea! She composed a new song.

**"This song is titled A Thousand Years!** (A/N: A Thousand Years is property of **Christina Perri**)**"**

Haruna writes the lyrics and sings the stanzas and thinks what is the next lyric. With her ballpen and papers she can able to write down some lyrics. At last she completely complete the song she gather her personal guitar and pluks the strings.

**Heartbeats fast**

** Colors and promises **

**How to be brave **

**How can I love **

**When I m afraid to fall **

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **

**One step clo..ser**

The she plucked strongly and ready to sing the chorus. She breathes heavily and exhales.

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

She thinks all her happy thoughts about when she was a child she used to love Ice-creams. She she's ready to sing the verse 2 of her composed lyrics

**Time stands still beauty in all she is **

**I will be brave **

**I will not let anything **

**Take away What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath,**

**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

She she is ready to sing the chorus again.

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**And all along I believed **

**I would find you **

**Time has brought **

**Your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a **

**Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**One step closer One step closer**

She sang so beautiful. The weather outside is getting normal again, with her beautiful voice?

**I have died everyday **

**Waiting for you **

**Darlin' don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you for a **

**Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

**And all along I believed **

**I would find you **

**Time has brought **

**Your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a **

**Thousand years **

**I'll love you for a Thousand more**

She plucks the string smoothly. And she smiled, a smiled of success she composed another beautiful lyric! She returns her personal guitar, it's already 6: 08 PM. And she's hungry she decided to cook at the kitchen. She knows how to cook even she a singer. She cooked something edible. And she started to watch some news updates. While she's eting her favorite food the spaghetti. With her drinks the water.

**"Hello everyone I'm Sofie Morres, I'm gonna give you some news about celebrities. Yesterday it's was Haruna Otonashi's concert, many fans and a fans from the other world just came to watch Haruna's concert in Brazil. She was heatin' on the floor baby!"** Sofie Morres reported the celebrity news. But Haruna just turn off the Television.

Haruna's was too tired she decided to sleep at her modern bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Fubuki's New Song

**Note: **So here's the Chapter 3 of Musical! The song requested by mocha34345 Bad Day by Daniel Powter. I don't own that music. So here's for Fubuki's Chapter. And also I don't own any products/gadgets that I type here.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fubuki's New Song**

* * *

**-Third Person-**

After Fubuki's interview at the Celebrity Central. He goes home at his vacation house. It's where Haruna's place was located too. He's inside at his house playing some of his gadgets like in his Ipad 5S. But his personal Iphone 5S ringing and vibrating. He quickly answers the call.

**"Hello? Ms. Manager Raimon?" **Fubuki asked who called, but he knows that his Manager always calls at him.

**"Exactly Shirou." **Natsumi's voice with a sadistic voice.

**"Why Ms. Manager Raimon?" **Fubuki asked while playing his Ipad 5S.

**"I want you to compose new song." **Natsumi who commanded Fubuki.

**"Okay, Ms. Manager Raimon."**

Fubuki ended the call and goes back at his Ipad 5S playing some Temple Run 2. But, his Ipad 5S is lowbatt. He looked for his charger. At his bag and everywhere he can't find it.

**"Aww, epic fail. I forgot to bring my charger!"**

Fubuki's mood in Ipad 5S was gone. He decided to go at the mall. With his shades and blue jacket and simple pants and a Vans Shoes. He walked around, thank goodness nobody recognizes him. He looked for an Ice-cream store. There! He found some Ice-cream store. He goes at the counter.

**"Hello! Mister welcome to the asdfghjkl Ice-cream Store!" **The cashier cheerfully introduced their store. **"What's your order sir?" **The cashier cheerfully asked.

**"A cup of vanilla Ice-cream. That's all." **Fubuki said while in his happy tone.

**"Just $5 dollars sir."**

Fubuki handed the $5 dollars at the cashier. And get's his Vanilla ice-cream and sits somewhere at the table. He began to ate the ice-cream. After he ate it he goes at the comfort room. He removes his shades and drop it on the side of the sink. He powders his face and goes outside the comfort room. There are some girls are yelling because they saw Shirou Fubuki at their front and back. Fubuki's eyes widens as the girls are coming now to him. He doesn't want some autographs and pictures from his vacation. He forgot his shades! At the comfort room but when he manage to come back, there are some fangirls at his back and he can't go at the comfort room!

**"Aww I'm epic fail today." **Fubuki whispers.

He quickly goes outside the store and runs too fast the fangirls are still chasing him! He must to plan a better idea. To stop his fangirls chasing him. He's thinking deeply while running.

_"Kyaaa! Shirou Fubuki! Wait for me!_"

_"Shirou autograph!"_

_"Please picture with me Shirou!"_

All the girls are chasing after Fubuki. He's an epic fail boy today. He didn't enjoy his day, instead he consider this as his bad day. Fubuki widens his eyes. _"Bad day? I know now how to compose a song! But first I need to escape from these girls!" _Fubuki thinks at his mind and started to think how. He saw Haruna Otonashi in shades who was walking at his front but a long distance. Haruna looks at her front it's Shirou! Haruna was scared there were many fangirls are running behind him!

**"What's going on!?" **Haruna panicked, she just stay at the side.

Fubuki pulled Haruna and pretend to kiss Haruna at the front of the crowded fans of Shirou Fubuki. They started to have some gossips even the minor peoples at their surroundings.

**"What are you doing!?" **Haruna angrily whispers at Fubuki.

**"Pretending to be your girlfriend so the fangirls won't chase after me!" **Fubuki whispered and explain.

**"Stop this! Go get another girl not me!" **Haruna whispered angrily.

All the fangirls goes away and they have some gossips. They have no idea who is the girl that Fubuki kissed. Others are planning to create some bashers about the girl and others are planning to get jealous of that girl. Haruna's too lucky because she wore a brown wig not her original color blue. Haruna pushed him away.

**"What are you thinking Shirou! Your a pervert!" **Haruna shouts and stamping her feet away.

Fubuki who pulled her hands. **"Sorry Ms. I'm just doing it to prevent my fangirls from chasing me." **He apologizes.

**"Then solve it by yourself not using me as tools of your business! Back off!" **Haruna strongly gets her arms and walks away. She sure has a bad day.

Fubuki goes back at his home. He has a really bad day! He decided to compose a song for having some bad day. _"Haruna and me retrograde our tention. I want it decrease. I'm so sorry Haruna."_ Fubuki sighs and composed his lyrics and he's done already and gets his guitar.

**Where is the moment we needed the most?**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**They tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

And now he's ready to sing the chorus. And plucks his guitar and sighs.

**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day  
**

And plucks his guitar.

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
**

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Mmm, on a holiday  
**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing it turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong  
So where was the passion when you need it the most?**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

He plucks his guitar at the ending of the song

**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride  
**

**You had a bad day, you see what you're like**

**And how does it feel a one more time?**

**You had a bad dayYou had a bad day  
**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

He really feels sorry to Haruna. He's too tired at this day he decided to take a nap at this day. This day was really a Bad Day for him.

* * *

Any request songs that Haruna's/Fubuki's gonna sing?


End file.
